The Scars Within
by Frozen Paint
Summary: Moving around constantly, as well as a lack of time with family and friends is difficult for everyone. Since his father gets stationed in a variety of different places, Naruto Uzumaki has never stayed at a high school for more than two weeks. He considers his life pretty hard, but when his family moves to Konoha and he attends the local high school, things can only get harder...
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, konnichiwa! I'm frozen paint people's! It's been soooooo long since I've done a FIC! Like almost a year now! WOW! :0  
I'm not really the best writer ever and quite frankly suck at writing but imma try my best.  
Do please no bashing or rude comments. I wouldn't appreciate it. Please and thank you bitches. :P  
I'm doing my best cause my last fic I discontinued it. I really wanna try and finish this one.  
Okie dokie, this is only my second or third fic (I can't remember if that says anything), so please tell me if it sucks.  
Review please!  
P.S. this may or may not be a romance. Idk yet. Help me out and comment.

Declaimer: nope, not owning

* * *

Chapter 1:

A young boy about 15 paced across the grey asphalt drive in front of his house. He had been prancing like that for 20 minutes straight and by now the young man was getting restless.

"Mom! Come on! I'm going to be late." The boy called inside the house from the drive. He had stopped in his ministrations.

A young looking women ran from out of the house. Her black pencil skirt was a little bunched in the front and her white button up was half in, half out. Her bright red hair was in a very messy bun, many strands falling in her green eyes as she ran. She held a coffee in one hand and a leather briefcase in the other.

"So sorry honey. I'm running a little late this morning." She sighed deeply. "You know how it is. We just moved and all of us need to get back in the swing of things."

The boy just nodded and followed his mother to the sleek black mustang GT. He hopped into the passenger seat as his mother got into the driver side and sighed once again. She set her coffee down and situated herself before finally turning to really look at her one and only son.

At the sight of him, she frowned disapprovingly. He wore a plain dark navy V-neck with multiple chains hanging from his neck along with a black tie. His faded deep blue skinny jeans almost seemed too tight which also had a few chain looping through belt loops. His shirt road up slightly to show his black and white checkered belt holding his pants up. When she looked at his face, he wore a little eye-liner (think of how Gaara's looks like he has eye liner on but Naruto's is a lot less) and three piercings in his left ear and one piercing in the other. His bright blonde hair contradicted the entire outfit. On his feet were pure black Vans. At first glance he looked almost gay or emo, but he was far from either.

"Naruto honey," his mother began. "What are you wearing? Did you look in the mirror this morning at all?"

"Kushina dear," Naruto said mockingly, making his voice high pitched to sound more like a girls. "Have YOU looked in a mirror at all this morning?"

His mother stared at Naruto for moment and looked even more upset, but she gave a small laugh out non-the-less.

"Touché."

Kushina turned back to the wheel and started up the car without another word on Naruto's attire.

They soon made their way down the narrow streets and tight curves. It was a 15 minutes' drive from Naruto's house to the school he would be attending.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be fine. You'll do great. I know that we have moved a lot and your probably nervous about starting at another new school, but you can do it. You'll make plenty new friends." Kushina stated at a stop light not too far from the school.

On the contrary of what his mother said, Naruto wasn't nervous at all. It was true they moved a lot because of his father's line of work. But Naruto had moved from 15 different schools in the past 5 months. He no longer felt the nervousness most kids felt on their first day of school. He was as cool and collected as ever.

He simply nodded at his mother's unneeded speech.

"Yeah I know."

Before long, they pulled up to the big school called 'Konoha High School.' Students of many different varieties piled into huge buildings. There was an open plaza filled with greens and a fountain. It looked almost ordinary, peaceful in a way.

Naruto stared absentmindedly at the big school. It was by far the biggest high school he had ever attended. From the look of it, there seemed to be cliques. Many of them. In one corner was a group of girls ogling at a group of boys just casually walking in.

One boy had spiky brown hair and red triangular tattoos on each cheek. He wore only blue loose jeans and a pale pink T-shirt with 'YOLO' in white letters on the front.

The next boy had black hair put in a ponytail. He had a bored expression on his face and looked to be almost asleep. He wore a loose fitting polo and faded blue jeans.

One boy had long sleek brown hair held loosely down, his pale white eyes just boring ahead of him. He wore a white button down that was only partially buttoned and dark crisp blue jeans.

The last boy seemed to be getting the most attention. His raven hair matched his eyes perfectly as he looked uninteresting my around him. He wore white skinny jeans; nowhere near as tight a Naruto's. His black V-neck hung loosely on his shoulders and the glint of a small chain around his neck was present.

Everyone, from girls to guys, were swarming the four men. Trying to hug, snatch, or swop at whatever part they could get at. Some girls would try to give a presents to the boys, but they all seemingly passed them by. Finally the boys made their way insides the school, followed by almost everyone that was in the plaza type garden.

"See!" Kushina said gleefully clapping her hands together. "Everyone is so friendly here. You'll make friends in no time."

Naruto just sweat dropped. Eh... Yeah.

"Okay honey, now go on. I have to get to work. Have fun! Ganbate kudasai!" She yelled as she ushered him out the door and sped off.

Naruto simply sighed and casually walked into the school, backpack in tow.

The inside was ordinary and simple. White walls and pale floors. Pictures of students accomplishments hung on walls in the open area before classrooms started. To his right was the café and to his left was the nurse's office.

Naruto looked at the school directory that was posted on the wall next to the café for visitors. He noted that the principal's office was on the second floor at the end of the hall and made his way there. He passed many classrooms filled with students studying or getting lectures by the teacher.

The end hall door was the same as all the others, sliding paper door. The only difference was there was a wooden sign on the wall next to it stating 'PRINCIPAL' in big letters.

Naruto knocked and simply opened the door without waiting for an answer to come in.

The principal looked up in surprise from her document in her hand. She was a busty woman with long pale blonde pigtails and a diamond on her forehead. She wore a tight silk turquoise dress shirt, black heels, and a black pencil skirt that was way too short in Naruto's opinion. But he kept that opinion to his head.

"Ah you must be the new student. Please come sit Naruto." She said as she straightened her papers and stood, motioning Naruto into a chair.

Naruto shut the door behind him and sat in one of the squishy brown leather arm chairs. He didn't sit relaxingly nor was he tense.

"I'm principal Tsunade. Nice to meet you. I hope you find this school a comfortable place to learn." She said as she rummaged through her draws.

She gasped upon finding what she was looking for. Tsunade pulled out manila folder and opened it wide in her desk.

"Okay, Naruto. These are all your classes and your room number. You are in class 1-B." she handed him a sheet of paper with his class list and locker number of it.

She was about to put the folder up when she gasped. "Oh and here. Take this. It's a note for your first class. First period has already started and I don't want Asuma doing anything stupid to you yet. Geez that man..."

Naruto just sweat dropped and started to get up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama." Naruto bowed slightly.

"No need no need." She said waving her hand in front of her face as if something stunk. "Now get going. Come to me if you need anything."

Naruto exited the office and let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long day. He took a quick look at his schedule and made his way down the hall to classroom 1-B.

Coming upon the door, he pulled it open quietly and stepped inside. There were many desks filled with students and a bulky teacher with a brown beard at the front, pointing a ruler at the board. Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde as he entered.

He paid them no mind and went straight to the teacher. The burly man stared in confusion until Naruto handed him the note from Tsunade. His eyes widened and then he sighed.

"Well don't just stand there boy. Introduce yourself. I'm Asuma-sensei."

Naruto turned to the group of kids staring at him. He recognized some as the four boys being swarmed by people earlier and two girls staring suspiciously at him. One with blonde hair in a pony and another with bubble gum pink hair. Both wearing very revealing clothing. The main boy that got the most attention from the group was watching him intently, awaiting his next room. Examining him. It was very unsettling.

"創めまして 私 は ウズ巻き なると です. よろしく おねがいしまづ. (Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please treat me well)" Naruto bowed slightly and started for his seat.

Someone had stuck their foot out and Naruto had tripped over it, but caught himself with his other foot before he could fall. He heard snickers surround him and he just sighed deeply and sat down.

Yep. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! Well that was longer than expected. Man I just couldn't find a place to stop. This was the closest spot. But ANYWAYS... I hope you all liked it.  
Again no rude comments. And please review. Tell me what ya think! :))

じゃあ! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Aisatsu guys! :)  
I hope everyone liked chapter 1. I'm doing my best and I will finish this fic because my best friend is making me lol. Well that's only part of the reason. I want to finish this because I feel really strongly about this subject. It just kinda lights a fire in my eyes, if ya get what I mean lol.  
But whatever. You all don't want my stupid rants. So here's chapter 2!

Declaimer: still not owning

* * *

Chapter 2:

When Naruto had said it was going to be a long day, he didn't think it was going to be _this_long.

Even after coming in late to his first period, Asuma-sensei's class seemed to drag on and on. The same monotone voice from his mouth that just spewed words about the history of Japan. Even Asuma looked bored. And Asuma's voice only made things worse. For a good part of the period, the popular duckbutt hairstyle boy with the white jeans kept watching him, taking evil glances at the blonde from the corner of his eye. It was even more unsettling than before because Naruto just had the pleasure of sitting beside him.

Naruto tried to focus and make a good impression on his first day. He listened in class, didn't talk unless talked to, and focused as much as physically possible. But he just wasn't having a good day. On his way out to use the bathroom, he tripped over a trash can, but still caught himself against the wall. Once again, snickers and giggles surrounded the blonde boy. Naruto just casually walked out, ignoring them all. Then on his way back to his seat from the bathroom, some boy slipped a note into his hand. As he sat down, he opened the note. He furrowed his bows at the contents. It read:

[ Gay or emo? Or maybe both? Haha loser, this isn't a place for you. Go home already. ]

Naruto was used to the gay and emo comments, but loser? No one had ever called him that. Naruto simply shrugged it off and stood from his seat to throw the paper away. As he did, once again someone stuck their foot out to trip him. Naruto suspected this and stepped over the foot, but at the last second, someone else stuck their foot out too. Naruto didn't have time to step over the second foot and tripped. He went face first into the hard pale floor, his nose making a sickening 'CRACK'.

The entire class burst into laughter at the sound of Naruto's nose. Asuma turned from the chalk board to see what the ruckus was and was greeted by the new kid face first on the floor with a crooked and bloody nose. Asuma just sighed deeply.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and glared through the pain. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging the damn floor, isn't it obvious?"

The entire class burst into laughter again at the comment. Asuma again sighed.

"Well stop hugging the floor. I'm sure it loves you enough already. Sasuke, take him to the nurse."

The boy with the white jeans and duckbutt hair, now classified as Sasuke, stood from his seat and pull Naruto up by the armpit. Naruto shakily stood, swaying slightly.

Sasuke just walked out of the classroom without a word and Naruto just followed. He already knew where the nurse's office was.

"Uh hey…Sasuke? I know where the office is. I can go on my own. Thanks though."

Sasuke stopped and turned slightly to look at the blonde boy. He started stepping closer to the blonde as Naruto would step back.

"Oh really? You can barely get out of the classroom without hurting yourself."

Sasuke kept getting closer until he had Naruto pressed up against a wall. Naruto trying to be as flat as possible, he breathed rather shallowly as not to touch Sasuke.

"It's only your first day and yet you're still ignorant and stupid. So tell me. Gay or emo? Or perhaps both? Nah don't answer that. We all already know."

Naruto didn't even notice it was Sasuke who gave him that note. But that wasn't Naruto's biggest concern right now. He was pissed at this Sasuke guy. Why did he think he could push him around like that? He didn't even know Naruto.

"Get the hell off me you bastard."

Sasuke just pressed closer to Naruto. "But why? You are gay right? Don't you like this?"

His voice held pure cockiness and it just pissed Naruto off further. Sasuke pressed even closer to Naruto (if that was possible), face only inches from his own.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. You're a loser and dobe. You're gay and emo and that kind is not welcome at this school. You should just leave. No one wants you here anyways. Why be in a place you're not wanted?"

"I'm not gay or emo, thank you. So get your facts straight before you try to look cool. If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working. You're just looking like a low class asshole to me."

Sasuke looked slightly stunned by the comment, but simply glared the death of all glares. Sasuke then flicked Naruto's broken nose making him hiss out in pain.

Sasuke backed off and started walking back down the hallway, back to class. "You'll see loser. You're not welcome here."

When Sasuke was gone, Naruto let out a big sigh and continued his trek to the nurse's office on the first floor.

Once there, Naruto simply opened the door without knocking and walked inside. There was a man with long black hair tied in a pony and a lab coat sitting at a desk.

"Hello. What do you need?" The man said without looking up from his papers.

"Um my nose is broken."

The nurse looked up quickly from his papers in surprise. He got up swiftly and pushed Naruto onto a bed. Taking a quick look at Naruto's nose, he went into his office and came back with tissues, bandages, and rubbing alcohol.

"There seems to be big purple bruises around the nose, a big crack in the bone at the top," the nurse tipped Naruto's head back. "And scratches inside and out." The nurse said as he wrote on his clip board.

"What did you do boy?"

Naruto simply sighed. "I was 'hugging' the floor. It just loves me too much."

The nurse furrowed his brows at this. "Uh-huh. Okay well this will hurt."

Just then the nurse grabbed Naruto's nose and yanked it back into place with a snap. Pain shot up Naruto's spine, but he only hissed loudly.

The nurse then took the alcohol and put some on a tissue to clean up the blood and any scratches. He took a small bandage and wrapped it around his nose.

"There you go boy. Good as new. There will still be vague pain, but not much. Should be better by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Naruto gave a small bow and was about to open the door when the nurse spoke up.

"I don't recognize you. You must be the new kid Tsunade has been talking about. We don't get many new people around here. I'm nurse Orochimaru. Pleased to meet you." Orochimaru smiled nicely at the boy.

Naruto gave a small smile back. "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you too."

Once outside of the nurses the office, Naruto went back to his class. Teachers had changed and when he walked in, there was a young man with silver hair and a scarf over his mouth.

'Weird' Naruto thought.

The man looked at Naruto and sighed. He just motioned for Naruto to take his seat.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei. I may be new at this school, but I'm no push over. I won't accept bullshit from anyone. Got it?" Kakashi intently stared at them all.

They all nodded and math class proceeded.

* * *

The rest of Naruto's day was relatively normal. Boring, yes, but no one bothered him. They all just snickered and laughed at him. Nothing harmful.

No one talked to him at lunch and he sat by himself in the back corner. The classes were boring and he always worked by himself. By the end of the day, let's just say Naruto was far beyond exhausted. His nose still hurt and his muscles ached.

As he stood outside at the end of the day, waiting for his mom, kids would watch him. His mom had promised to take and pick him up on his first day. She did every time.

People stared as his mom pulled up in the sleek black mustang GT. Everyone seemed to gawk at the vehicle. Naruto hopped into the passenger side and his mom sped off without a word.

Finally at a stop light, his mom spoke. "How was your first day honey? I bet you made a lot of new friends."

She finally looked at him and her pretty smile turned to a frown.

"What happened honey? Did someone hurt you? Oh no oh no oh no. Did they touch you honey?"

She kept grappling at Naruto's face, checking for any other form of injury. The bruises on Naruto's face were still profound and the scratches now more visible without all the blood. His nose still slightly crooked. Naruto looked completely exhausted and ready to pass out.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about it, I just fell. It'll be better by tomorrow." Naruto tried to comfort his mother while still swatting her hand away.

She still looked concerned, but nodded and started driving again none-the-less.

When they pulled up at their big townhouse, Naruto got out, but his mother did not.

"I still have to get back to work; I don't know when I'll be home. Take care of yourself okay honey? Please don't fall again."

She yelled 'love you!' As she drove off down the road. Naruto just sighed deeply. It was always like this.

Naruto went inside and went straight to his room. Setting his backpack down on the floor of his oversized bedroom, he quickly stripped and went to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, Naruto let the steam rap around him as he just stood in front of the mirror.

'I look like shit man. No wonder mom was upset.' Naruto thought as he ran a hand through his bright blonde locks.

Starting up the shower, Naruto took his time and relaxed. Today had been very stressful. After almost an hour, the water started to turn cold so Naruto had to get out.

Getting into his pajamas, (black sweat pants and a grey T-shirt) Naruto shook his hair out and peeled the bandages off his nose painfully.

Ignoring everything around him after that, Naruto promptly flopped onto his bed and proceeded to pass out instantly.

* * *

OKIE DOKIE! There it is people! Hope ya liked it. Please please review! I'd love you guys forever. :))

じゃあ!


End file.
